newnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
List of programs broadcast by Nickelodeon
here are list of programs broadcast by Nickelodeon in the United States Current programming First run original animated series (Nicktoons) *Spongebob Squarepants (May 1 1999 Present) *The Fairly OddParents (March 30 2001 Present) *Back at the Barnyard (September 29 2007 Present) *The Mighty B! (April 26 2008 Present) *The Penguins of Madagascar (March 28 2009 Present) *Fanboy and Chum Chum (November 7 2009 Present) *T.U.U.F. Puppy (October 2 2010 Present) *Planet Sheen (October 2 2010 Present) First run original live-action programs *House of Anubis (Janurury 1 2011 Present) *iCarly (September 8 2007 Present) *True Jackson VP (November 28 2008 Present) *Big Time Rush (November 28 2009 Present) *The Troop (September 18 2009 Present) *True Jackson VP (November 8 2008 Present) *Victorious (March 27 2010 Present) *Supah Ningas (Janurury 17 2011 Present) *Power Rangers: Samuria (Feburury 7 2011 Present) *Power Rangers (all seasons) (Feburury 10 2011 Present) Only on Nicktoons *Rob Dydrek Fantasy Factory (Feburury 2011 Present) First run preschool programs (Nick Play Date) *Dora the Explorer (August 14 2000 Present) *The Wonder Pets! (March 3 2006 Present) *Ni Hao Kai-Lan (Feburury 7 2008 Present) *Go Diego Go (September 6 2005 Present) *The Fresh Beat Band (August 24 2009 Present) *Team Umizoomi (Janurury 25 2010 Present) *Olivia (2010) *Bubble Guppies (Janurury 24 2011 Present) *Max and Ruby (October 21 2002 Present) *The Backyardigans (October 11 2004 Present) First run news programs *Nick News (May 1 1992 Present) Game Shows *Brainsurge (September 28 2009 Present) Reruns of former Nickelodeon series Animated series *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (July 20 2002-November 25 2006) (first run) (December 2 2006 Present reruns) *All Grown Up! (April 6 2003-August 10 2008) (first run) (August 17 2008 Present reruns) *Avatar: The Last Airbender (Feburury 21 2005-July 19 2008) (first run) (March 2011 Present reruns) *CatDog (October 4 1998-July 24 2004) (first run) (April 2011 Present reruns) *ChalkZone (March 22 2002-November 22 2009) (first run) (March 2011 Present reruns) *Catscratch (July 9 2005-Feburury 10 2007) (first run) (April 2011 Present reruns) *Danny Phantom (April 3 2004-March 25 2007) (first run) (April 2011 Present reruns) *My Life as a Teenage Robot (August 1 2003-May 2 2009) (first run) (Feburury 2011 Present reruns) *Rugrats (August 11 1991-June 8 2004) (first run) (December 27 2010 Present reruns) *Rocket Power (August 16 1999-August 15 2006) (first run) (March 2011 Present) Programming blocks *Slime Time Live (2000-2003) (first run) (Feburury 2011 Present reruns) *SNICK (August 15 1992-August 28 2004) (first run) (April 2011 Present reruns) *U-Pick Live (Octobrt 14 2002-May 27 2005) (first run) (Feburury 2011 Present reruns) Situation comedies *The Adventures of Pete and Pete (1989-1990) (original shorts) (1991-1993) (series pilots) (December 5 1993-May 1 1996) (April 2011 Present reruns) *Drake and Josh (Janurury 11 2004-September 16 2007) (first run) (September 17 2007-March 20 2010) (December 11 2010 Present reruns) *Kenan and Kel (November 2 1996-April 6 2000) (first run) (2000-2003) (April 2011 Present reruns) *Ned's Declassified: School Survival Guide (September 12 2004-June 8 2007) (first run) (June 11 2007-August 2 2009) (Feburury 2011 Present reruns) *Romeo! (September 13 2003-July 23 2006) (first run) (March 2011 Present reruns) *Unfabulous (September 12 2004-December 16 2007) (first run) (Feburury 2011 Present reruns) *Welcome Freshman (Feburury 1 1991-October 28 1996) (first run) (March 2011 Present reruns) *Zoey 1O1 (Janurury 9 2005-May 2 2008) (first run) (May 3 2008-November 24 2009) (Feburury 2011 Present reruns) Variety programs *All That! (April 16 1994-October 22 2005) (first run) (December 1994-April 2006) (April 2011 Present reruns) *The Amanda Show (November 6 1999-September 14 2002) (first run) (2002-2007) (April 2011 Present reruns) Game shows *The Legends of the Hidden Temple (September 11 1993-August 30 1998) (first run) (March 2011 Present reruns) *Nickelodeon GUTS (September 19 1992-August 31 1995) (first run) (March 2011 Present reruns) *Wild and Crazy Kids (July 4 1990-August 2000) (2002) (first run) (March 2011 Present reruns) Mini-series and specials *7 Secrets (April 24 2010 Present) *Nickelodeon Kids Choice Awards (March 1 1988 Present) Upcoming programs First run original animated series *Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (premeires 2011) *MAD (premeires April 2 2035) *Mighty Morphin Rugrats Rangers (premeires November 2011) *Monsters vs. Aliens (premeires March 26 2011) *Avatar: Legend of Korra (premeires November 2011) *TMNT (premeires March 2011) *Winx Club (premeires Feburury 2011) *The Tales of Peter Rabbit (premeires TBA 2012) *All Grown Up! Later Years (premeires August 2011) *This is America Charlie Brown (premeires Janurury 1 2018) First run original live-action programs *Bucket and Skinner's Epic Adventure (premeires Feburury 2011) *Are You Smarter Than a 5th Grader (premeires TBA 2034) *How to Rock Braces and Glasses (premeires September 2011) *Keeping up with Nicole (premeires November 2011) Former programming Original programming Animated series (Nicktoons) *Aaahh! Real Monsters (October 29 1994-December 6 1997) (1997-2002 reruns) (returns March 5 2024) *Angelica and Susie's Preschool Daze (November 16-December 7 2008 reruns) (returns December 4 2032) *The Angry Beavers (April 16 1997-November 11 2001) (returns March 5 2032) *As Told by Ginger (October 25 2000-November 28 2003) (returns December 11 2027) *The Brothers Flub (Janurury 3 1999-ca. 2000) *Butt-Ugly Martians (Janurury 1 2002-Feburury 1 2003) *Doug (August 11 1991-December 16 1994) (first run) (1994-2003 reruns) (returns April 8 2019) *El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (March 3 2007-September 13 2008) (returns March 5 2034) *Hey Arnold! (October 7 1996-June 8 2004) (returns April 8 2019) *Invader ZIM (March 30 2001-December 10 2002) (returns December 6 2030) *KaBlam! (October 7 1996-May 6 2000) (first run) (May 7 2000-2001) (November 22 2007 reruns) (returns August 11 2030) *Kappa Mikey (Feburury 25 2006-September 2008) (first run) (returns December 4 2035) *My Dad the Rockstar (Feburury 7-December 10 2005) *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (July 17 1998-May 26 2001) (returns March 14 2029) *Pelswick (October 2 2000-November 15 2002) (first run) (2002) (November 22 2007 reruns) (returns March 11 2024) *The Ren and Stimpy Show (August 11 1991-November 14 1996) (first run) (November 22 2007 reruns) (returns March 6 2024) *Rocko's Modern Life (September 12 1993-November 24 1996) (1996-2000 reruns) (returns Janurury 1 2026) *Wayside (March 16 2007-September 1 2008) (returns March 6 2033) *The Wild Thornberrys (September 1 1998-June 11 2004) (returns October 20 2020) *The X's (November 25 2005-December 13 2006) (returns March 11 2035) *Tak and the Power of JuJu (August 31 2007-November 29 2008) (first run) (2007-2009 reruns) (returns March 3 2033) Nick Jr./Nick Play Date preschool programs *''Main article: List of programs broadcast by Nick Jr. (block)'' Situation comedies *''Main article: List of programs broadcast by TEENick (block)'' Game shows *''Main article: List of programs broadcast by Nickelodeon Games and Sports for Kids'' Drama series *''Main article: List of programs broadcast by Nick at Nite'' Variety programs *Against the Odds (December 5 1982-June 28 1985) *America Goes Bananaz (1979-1980) (returns April 8 3987 in early mornings at 6:30am) *And Now This (1998) *By the Way (1979-1980) (returns April 8 3987 in early mornings at 6:00am) *Children's Classics (1980-1981) (returns December 7 3990) *Dance on Sunset (March 29-June 21 2008) (returns March 7 4006) *Don't Just Sit There (July 1 1988-May 25 1991) *Going Great (October 1 1983-August 31 1986) *Hocus Focus (1979-March 31 1981) (returns Janurury 9 3990) *Kids Court (September 3 1988-September 5 1993) *Kids Writes (September 5 1982-November 29 1987) *Let's Just Play Go Healthy Challenge (2004-2008) *Livewire (1980-April 26 1986) *Mr. Wizard's World (October 3 1983-August 25 2000) (returns Janurury 7 3990) *The Muppet Show (April 5 1994-1996) (returns August 24 3997) *National Geographic Explorer (April 7 1985-Janurury 26 1986) *The Nick Cannon Show (Janurury 19 2002-Feburury 1 2003) (returns March 5 2025) *Nickel Flicks (1979) *The Nickelodeon Hit List (November 1 1991-March 27 1992) *Nickelodeon Launch Box (September 6 1991-September 1 2000) (returns April 9 2030) *Nick Rocks (June 3 1984-March 26 1989) (returns May 6 2016 in early mornings at 5:30am) *Out of Control (October 6 1984-May 1 1985) *Outta Here (August 13 1990-Janurury 4 1991) *Pinwheel (April 1 1979-July 6 1990) (returns September 7 2020 in early nights at 7:30pm for 1 hour) *Pop Clips (1980-March 31 1981) *Rated K: for Kids by Kids (November 1 1986-August 27 1988) *Reggie Jackson's World of Sports (December 1 1981-March 31 1985) *Roundhouse (August 15 1992-late 1995) *SK8-TV (July 4 1990-September 28 1991) *Sixteen Cinema (November 1 1987-May 28 1991) *Standby: Lights Camera Action (December 5 1982-May 31 1987) *Studio See (April 1 1981-March 31 1983) *Total Panic (April 2 1989-September 30 1990) *Turkey Television (June 3 1985-December 31 1988) (returns March 10 3980 in late nights at 11:00pm) *U to U (December 1994-October 29 1995) *Weinerville (July 11 1993-June 30 1997) (returns April 14 3991) *The Wild Slide Show (Feburury 1 1992-September 30 1995) Mini-series and specials *The Big Ballot (1986) Acquired programming Animated series Situation comedies Drama series Nick Jr./Nick Play Date preschool programs *''Main article: List of programs broadcast by Nick Jr. (block)'' Variety programming Programming blocks Current *Nick at Nite (July 1 1985 Present) *Nick Play Date (Feburury 2 2009 Present) Future *Nick on MTV (July 4 2030) (will close in October 7 2036) Movie presentations *Muppet Matinee (July 10 1993-October 1 1994) *Nickelodeon Sunday Movie Toons (2002-2003) *Nick Flicks (aired in place of the SNICK block) (July 7 1999-Janurury 12 2000) *Nick Biggest Movies (May 17 2010 Present) Former * ARTS (forerunner of A&E) (April 12 1981-June 30 1985) (became its own seperate channel in 1985) *BubbleCast (Feburury 5-June 2001) *Drama in the Morning (1989-1999) *Hollywood Hang (September 14-November 2009) *ME TV (Feburury 19-May 25 2007) *Morning Mystery Pick (December 9 2002-Janurury 3 2003) *Nickamania (May 1-July 4 1993) *Nick Beat (1980s) *Nick in the Afternoon (1993-1998) *Nick Jr. (block) (Janurury 4 1988-Feburury 2 2009) (name currently used on digital cable/satellite channel formerly known as Noggin) *Nick Jr. on CBS (September 16 2000-September 9 2006) *Nick Rewind (April 16-August 20 2006) *Nickelodeon SPLAT! (July 3-October 2 2004) *Nicktoons TV (May 16 1998-March 27 1999) *NickeloZone (1997-2000) *Nick Saturday Morning (May 13 2005-June 14 2008) *TEENick (block) (July 8 2000-Feburury 2 2009) (name currently used on digital cable/satellite channel formerly known as The N) *TEENick Saturday Night (August 28 2004-Feburury 7 2009) Seasonal programming blocks Current holiday programming blocks *Crush Week on Nick (Valentine's Day: Feburury 14 2011 Present) *Thanksgiving Weekend on Nick (Thanksgiving: November 26 2009 Present) *Nick Holidays (Christmas: December 25 2009 Present) Current summer programming blocks *HUGE Nick Summer (June 25 2010 Present) Former holiday programming blocks *12 Days of Drake and Josh (New Year's Eve: December 20-31 2009) *Ha! Ha! Holidays (Christmas: December 1 2004-December 25 2008) *Nickmas (Christmas: December 2 2002-December 25 2003) *Nick New Years (New Year's Eve: December 31 1995-December 31 1999) *Nick or Treat (Halloween: October 5 1985-October 31 2000) *Non-Stop Nicktoons Weekend (Thanksgiving: November 19 1993-November 30 2002) *Shriekin Weekend (Halloween: October 5 2003-October 31 2005) *Shriek Week (Halloween: October 25-31 2009) *Shocktober (Halloween: October 1-31 2007) *Shocktober 2 (Halloween: October 1-31 2008) *SNICKtoons Xmas Gift Pack (Christmas: December 1 1994-December 25 1997) *Super Stuffed Nicksgiving Weekend (Thanksgiving: November 22 2003-November 29 2009) *Super Stuffed Nicktoons Weekend (Thanksgiving: November 22 2007-November 30 2008) *Valentine's Day Mushfest (Valentine's Day: Feburury 14 1993-Feburury 14 1996) Former summer programming blocks *Henry and June's Nicktoons Summer (July 5 1999-September 3 1999) *Jam Packed June (June 1-30 2008) *Nicktoons Summer Beach House (May 27 2002-September 4 2003) *The Nicktoons Summer Film Festival (June 11-September 3 2004) *Non-Stop 5 at 5 (July 1-August 28 2008) *Sizziling Summer (July 1-September 2 2008) *Summer on Nick (July 22 2004-September 19 2008) *Surf and Burp (June 30 2006-September 19 2008) *Spongebob's Nicktoons Summer Splash (June 28 2000-September 3 2001) Category:Nickelodeon